


You Have Got The Stars They Are In Your Eyes

by DancingOnCapitals



Category: One Direction (Band), Stardust (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stardust AU, sort of modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnCapitals/pseuds/DancingOnCapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles grows up in a small village called Wall and works at a bakery. At the age of eighteen, Everyone expects him to find a woman but Harry is not really into that. To please his father he picks the blonde and beautiful but arrogant girl Taylor who is liked by all the boys.<br/>He wants to impress Taylor, who loves the decadent things in life, to win her heart.<br/>So Harry goes on a quest to find the shooting star they witnessed falling to earth to present it to her as a birthday present. Instead he finds Louis. A beautiful boy with golden skin and green eyes.</p><p>inspired by <a href="http://cuteharrie.tumblr.com/post/138161072608/consider-this-modern-harry-and-louis-stardust">this</a>.</p><p>I need a beta-reader bc English is not my native language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wall

 

**_“A philosopher once asked, "Are we human_ **

**_because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them_ **

**_because we are human?"_ **

**_Pointless, really-_ **

**_Do the stars gaze back?_ **

**_Now, that's a question-_ **

****_But I'm getting ahead of myself-_  
  


**_Our story really begins here,at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England,where a letter arrived,_ **

**_containing a very strange inquiry-It had come from a country boy and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind-_ **

**_But he duly wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense-_ **

**_And posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall,so named, the boy had said,for the wall that ran alongside it-  
_ **

****_A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret-„_  
  


“I am here to guard the Wall. My father has guarded The Wall, his father has guarded the Wall and every generation before them has guarded the Wall. You are asking me to let you past it?”

The old man leaned on his walking stick, looking so fragile like the softest breeze could knock him over.  
  


“Yes.”  
  


“Why would I do that?”  
  


“Because, let us be honest with each other, there is just a field”

The boy lurked past the old man at the giant hole in the Wall that allowed a look at a field of green grass and wild flowers.”  
  


"Why are you interested in that field, son?"  
  


"Why is there a need to guard that field, old man?"  
  


"Oi! Watch it boy. It's my duty and I haven't questioned it."  
  


"Don't you want to find out?"  
  


"No and you shouldn't either. Go home, boy. You're wasting your time here."

The old man was determined, so the boy turned around and walked back towards the village.  
  


The old man turned around as well but headed towards the small stool at the Wall to continue his watch.

He had only done a few steps as the boy rushed past him and jumped through the hole in the Wall and ran across the field with a slightly manic laughter.  
  


The old man sighed. His responsibility ended here. He had failed to keep this one on this side of the Wall.

So he sat down on the stool, there was no hope for the boy to return.

* * *

 

 

The young man had left the field behind and netted a small town that was buzzing like a beehive, filled with noises from the people going over their business.

People were screaming their offers and others were rushing from shop to shop, children were crying, dogs barking and the air was filled with strange fragrances.

The Market is the go-to town on this side of the Wall when you needed something. May it be exotic fruits or vegetables, herbs or fabrics. There is almost nothing you can not buy here.

He went from stand to stand looking at the offers, smelling spices and feeling fabrics that looked like they were made of water or the sunlight itself when he suddenly found himself in front of a collection of flowers that looked like they were pressed and dried and then turned into glass. For some reason, he couldn't turn away. He felt drawn towards the pallet of flowers with lilac petals.  
  


"See anything you like?" A soft and warm voice asked.  
  


He looked up and crossed eyes with a beautiful woman. Dark hair, brown eyes and a warm smile.  
  


She looked at her in anticipation for his answer.  
  


"Definitely!"  
  


She raised an Eyebrow.  
  


"I mean, uh, how much for these?" He pointed at the lilac flowers.  
  


"I don't know. Maybe the colour of your hair." She smiled at him.  
  


"Or they might be all of your memories from before you were three." she changed to a mysterious tone.  
  


He looked at her in confusion.  
  


"Anyway, you shouldn't buy these, take this one instead.

Snowdrop.

It will bring you luck."  
  


His eyes lit up. Yes, this one he desired.  
  


"But how much does that cost?"  
  


She thought for a moment.  
  


"This one costs a kiss."  
  


She lowered her voice. "Is she gone?"  
  


He looked around, nobody was near.  
  


"Follow me" she whispered and offered her hand, he took it.

She led him towards a wooden coach that was painted in a bright yellow.  
  


"I'm a princess tricked into being a witch's slave. Will you liberate me?"  
  


He looked at her ankle and noticed a delicate silvery chain. It was bound around her ankle and lead in a wide loop to a hook at the coach's back.

He took the chain and cut it with his pocket knife but the ends connected immediately leaving the piece he cut out in his hand.

He looked up and her smile hinted sadness.  
  


"It's an enchanted chain. I won't be free until the day she dies."  
  


"Sorry" he meant it.  
  


"Well, if I can't liberate you, what is it you want from me?"  
  


She entered the coach and waved him to follow her inside. He obeyed.

 

**_So, the scientist was wrong-The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical kingdom of Stormhold-_ ** **** **_The young man returned that night to his home in England,hoping that his adventure would soon be forgotten- But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir-_ **

 

The old man knocked at the door of a cosy small house with flowers at the windows.

Our young man opened. It was early in the morning.  
  


“This was left at the wall for you.It says here his name is Harry.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Swift

"Don't forget the flowers, Harry!"

He reminded himself.

There was nobody in the house to remind him aside from his own mind.

"Right the flowers" over the years he adopted the habit of talking to himself.

 

Harry was 13 years old when his father decided that Wall was not the village he intended to live in forever and left in the dead of the night.

So he lived alone in the house and worked at the local bakery to pay the bills.

Today was a special day though. Harry wanted to pay Taylor a visit before starting his shift.

A last glance in the mirror trying to fix his messy dark curls that were always tangling on his forehead.

"That should be good enough" he decided and put on his shows.

Old and over-used sneakers that only hinted their previous colour of white. They were almost hidden by his wide and saggy trousers that were a hint too big and made him look smaller than he was.

It wasn't exactly a good look but he could afford it and most of the boys from school wore it, although not that worn out.  
  


So he left the house heading for the village's wealthier quarter and stopped under the window of a majestic looking two-storey brick-house. The Swift house.  
  


It was quiet.  
  


He picked up a small rock from the road and threw it at the window.  


A few seconds later the window was pushed open by a beautiful blonde girl with cat-like eyes and full lips that were covered in a dark red.  
  


Her smile froze when her eyes met Harry's.

"Oh, Harry, it's you." She didn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Good morning Taylor" Harry stumbled. he did not want to be here.  
  
He remembered the flowers and lifted the bouquet a little.

"I brought you flowers." he said slowly gaining confidence.  
  
"If that isn't Harry Styles!"  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
It was Nicholas Jonas. His rival. Well, if one could call him that. Nicholas had always been superior to him, in every aspect.  
  


"And you brought flowers!"   
Nicholas continued in a condescending tone.  
  
"Hello, Taylor" he added looking up at the girl, who was beaming down at him, and tipped his top hat.  
  
He was very good-looking. Harry wished he would not notice this every time.  
  


Before he could duck, Nicholas walking stick hit him hard in the stomach and he fell to his knees losing grip on the flowers that fell in the dirt if the road.

Nicholas simply walked past him making sure to step on the sad bouquet and started talking to Taylor who seemed to have simply not seen what just happened.  
  


Harry caught his breath, got up and made his way home to change into less dusty clothes.   


At his door he was greeted by Johanna, the midwife who had taken care of him the first days after he arrived here and ever since his father left.

She lived next door and visited him every so often to make sure he was alright.

  
"Ho'd it go?" She knew. Of course she did.  
  
Harry pointed at his dirty shirt and shrugged.

"Very good."

He went inside and changed.

 

At the bakery he served customers this day and it was so busy that he forgot about the encounter he had with Nicholas earlier.

  
His shift was almost over when Taylor showed up in the store and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

  
Taylor skipped the queue to the very front and smiled at him showing off perfect teeth.

"Hello Harry."  
  
"Taylor. What can I do for you?" He didn't understand what was happening but he couldn't help but serve her, ignoring the angry faces of the other people in the shop.  
  
"I need 20 bread rolls, 3 breads, 20 croissants and I those three cakes right there. We're having a party isn't that exciting?"  
  
"Oh, really?" Harry gathered together what she demanded. It was a lot.  
  
"Yeah, it's on very short notice but Nicholas is leaving town in a few days and since our fathers are good friends our families want to wish him bon-voyage." She grinned.  
  
"Oh, that sounds exciting. Isn't this a lot for only your and his family?"

"Because it's not only our families, silly! We invited a few people, the Major is coming!" She sounded annoyed.

"Oh that is a lot, I can impossibly carry that all. Will you help me bring it home?" She added when she saw all the bags with bread and cake and croissants.

  
Harry's boss who had observed the whole conversation from the beginning, while the young ones ignored everything around them, made a face as if he had just eaten a whole lemon.

  
"Sure." Harry said, "Wait a moment, my shift is almost over."  
  
Taylor's smile froze, she wasn't used to waiting for someone; usually everyone dropped what they were doing to help her immediately.

"No, I mean now. I need to get this stuff home NOW." She demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't, my shift is not over." Harry was suddenly appalled by her tone and remembered his duties and the importance of having this job.  
  
"Fine!" Taylor hissed grabbed the bags, she suddenly could carry them all on her own, and left the shop without paying.  
  
Harry sighed and began to write down the bill to bring it by the Swift house later.

He turned around and met eyes with his boss who looked at him with a hint of pride in his eyes.

 

It was almost dark when Harry's shift was over. He had worked after-hours to make up for his behaviour earlier and was too tired to stop by at the Swifts and hand them the bill so he decided to do it in the morning.

 

He went home to find Johanna waiting for him in front of his door.  
She smiled up at him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"You did good." she whispered.  
  
"Why?" Harry was confused. Johanna had taken good care of him but she had never told him that.  
  
"For not jumping every time that Swift-girl wants something."


	3. The Heirs

The next night, Harry had a plan and he was ready to execute it.   
At Taylor’s house he threw a rock, dealt with the disappointment that he was not Nicholas, and convinced her to come downstairs and meet him outside.  
“I have a surprise for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Will you join me for a picnic?”   
“Harry. I am not sure this is such a good idea.”  
“I got Champagne and Strawberries extra for you.” Johanna was wrong; Harry was trying very hard to win her approval.  
  
They actually had quite a bit of fun and the Champagne loosened their tongues.  
“I never had a proper glass of champagne before.” Taylor confessed.  
“Me neither.” Harry smiled and felt a little drowsy from the alcohol and the early summer’s warm night air.

“Nicholas promised to bring a ring when he is coming back.” Taylor said and Harry felt his heart drop. He knew what this meant.  
“I would go to San Francisco and bring your weight in gold.”  
She laughed.  
“I mean it. I would travel to the North Pole for you and bring you a polar bears head.”  
Her face showed disgust.   
“A polar head’s HEAD?! Oh Harry, people like you and me, we live in entirely different worlds.” She attempted to leave.  
“Please stay, let’s finish the champagne at least.” He held her back.

_Had Harry known then how the stars watched Earth, he'd have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to his humiliation-_

_But, fortunately for him, nearly every star in the sky was at that moment looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Stormhold lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King's final act, that would change the course of Harry's destiny forever-_  
  
“Where are my sons?”  
“We are here, father.” One replied.

Four men stood there, at the end of the king’s bed.

Primus, Secundus, Tertius, and Septimus .  
None of them had ever married nor produced children of their own. They were the last heirs to the kingdom.  
“Of my seven sons, four are left. You know I had twelve brothers myself.”  
“And you got rid of them before your father even felt sick.” The oldest replied.  
“Secundus, go to the window and tell me what do you see?”  
Secundus chest swell and he stepped forward and looked out the window.  
“ I see the kindom, father. I see Stormhold.”  
“And?”  
“My kingdom?”  
  
The king nodded at Septimus who stepped forward and pushed his older brother.  
Secundus was dead before he even understood what just had happened.

“Una? Where is Una?”  
“We don’t know, father.” Tertius replied.  
“It’s been years now that Una was last seen.” Primus added.

“Listen, sons.” The king used all remaining strength to sit up and took the necklace that was hanging from his neck. It was heavy looking and held a huge ruby. He kissed the stone and it lost colour.  
“We resolve this in an untraditional matter then.”  
“Only the last true heir to Stormhold can turn this stone red. Find it and if you’re the only living prince, this stone will we a ruby again.”  
With these words he swung his arm and threw the necklace out of the window.   
It flew out into the night and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
The sons were looking at each other as the king settled back on the pillows.   
One last breath and the King of Stronghold died.

 

Fairly 200 miles from the castle on the other side of the wall were Harry and Taylor finishing the last sip of champagne when –

“Oh, look, Harry! A shooting star.” She leaned back “beautiful.”   
Harry looked at her “more beautiful than a fancy ring?” he leaned towards her.  
“Taylor, for you I would cross the Wall and bring you the fallen star.”  
She turned her head “Don’t be silly, nobody crosses the Wall.”  
“For you I would.” Harry said who saw a challenge he wanted to take.  
Taylors eyed lit up and she smiled “My very own star. We have an agreement then,” she sat up and held out her hand, Harry took it. “You have exactly one month, until my birthday to get me the star and I will be yours.”  
They shook hands.

Harry decided to leave that night so he went home and started gathering things he would need.  
In the attic, looking for a bag to store his belongings in, he found a basket with a blanket and an envelope inside.   
The blanket looked familiar and the Envelop had his name written on it.  
He opened it and inside was a letter.  
  
‘Dear Harry,  
I do not know how to explain to you why I could not be there when you grew up.  
Just know that I would have kept you if the circumstances had allowed it, but it was impossible to provide safety for you. So I sent you to your dad, hoping he would take good care of you. He is a good man, Harry and I am sure you will grow to be an extraordinary one.  
I put a Babylonian Candle inside the envelope. It is my gift from me for you. When you want to find me just light the candle and think of me.  
I love you, son and I wish I could raise you.  
Your mother.’  
  
The candle was pitch black and caught light in a strange facet.   
What would happen? Harry shrugged and lit the candle.  
  
In an old and rotting castle not too far but on the other side of the Wall, the three magical siblings were in sheer panic.  
Cowella, the ugliest of them all had woken her two sisters with a scream and the word that a star was falling.  
The sisters did not lose any time. They got up and immediately prepared.  
“We are too weak and old to go on this quest all together.” Amare noted. She was small and round and looked merely looked alive, as she should not be as a human being was not meant to be several centuries of age.  
“You are right” Modesa agreed “And we don’t have any Babylonian Candles left, because someone” she looked at Cowella “used the last one two hundred years ago.”  
“Travel by foot it is then.” Cowella replied.   
“We have to figure out who is going, though.” Amare added.  
They quickly retrieved an almost starved fox from one of the many cages that were full of wild animals and killed it.   
Modesa gutted the poor thing and the three sisters closed their eyes, each of them reached out and took something from the dead animal.   
Cowella’s eyes were not exactly closed as she took her part.  
All sisters opened their eyes and looked at what they took.  
“I have its liver.” Amare said.  
“And I have a kidney.” Modesa replied.  
“I have… the heart.” Cowella smiled at them.   
It was decided. Cowella was the one to go.  
“You will need strength, sister.” Amare did not look too happy about the result.  
“Yes, you should take the rest of the last star.” Modesa retrieved a small wooden box and opened it. Silvery rays touched their old wrinkly faces and the three were taken back in time to when they got the star. But just for a moment, their memory began to wear thin already, they were too old.  
Cowella took the star and ate it.  
Amare and Modesa watched her full of envy and awe as her sister’s youth was restored, her golden locks grew back, her wrinkles disappeared and her whole body was young and beautiful again.   
The star had added to the beauty, not only did it restore her youth but it improved her looks and as long as the star’s magic was not used up, Cowella’s ugliness would not come back.  
  
With this, the witch left her sisters and went to find the star that had fallen from the sky.  
  



End file.
